Nox's Legacy Redux
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: This is a challenge from mellra. Nox defeated and nearing the end of his life, realized that he didn't have anything good to leave behind, despite his best intentions, using the last of his power the Xelor mage looked through the multiverse until he found someone pure who could do much good with the power of time, He had finally found one in the world of Shinobi.


**Hey there folks, This is Ninj4Fox here bringing you all a Redone version of one of my first stories I accepted as a challenge, Nox's Legacy.**

**I know that many of you pretty much have seen Wakfu by now, it's been a good few years and heck they even got an English dub now, well I am now back to work on this story for many reasons, I finally got more inspiration for this story and also I am posting on Ao3 and Wattpad, so yeah, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Nox's Legacy

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

I do not own Naruto or Wakfu

**_Some where in the world of Twelve_**

**Noximilian Coxen, more commonly known as Nox, gave a tired, sad sigh as he stared at the graves of his family. The masked, centuries old time mage was weary and beaten, his bandaged body dirty and bruised, with his face mask cracked along the surface.**

**"i've failed...after two hundred years...i've failed them again." Nox said to himself sounding utterly defeated.**

**It was just like the time when he had first found the Eliacube all those centuries ago when he was just a normal clock worker. Nox had been enthralled by the power the strange cube possessed, he began researching the cube trying to unlock it's power, unfortunately as time went on, obsessed, the once kind and loving family man, turned into a man who gradually lost his sanity.**

**It had become too late to stop after he found out that I family had perished in a flood when they left for his wife's family after they could no longer stand his decent into lunacy, he was devastated when he learned that his family like so many other were gone forever.**

**In a desperate attempt to bring them back, what was left of the his sanity was finally gone, he started imagining that the Eliacube was speaking to him, saying that the only way to bring them back was to turn back time, and that he could do so by supplying the cube with enough of the worlds energy Known as Wakfu. With that the time mage known as Nox was born, he went into seclusion and began gather his strength.**

**Though out the decades, Nox had become the one most powerful Xelor Time mages to ever exist, he had a whole army at his disposal, and had many powerful machines and weapons that weren't commonly seen in the world in the world of twelve, Nox committed great atrocities in his quest to gather Wakfu for the Eliacube, however despite this he did not stop, in his mind, should he succeed,the all of the evil had done would be undone when he went back in time. However everything changed once he ran into the dragon Grougaloagran.**

**Never in his life had Nox seen a being with so much Wakfu. However the dragon escaped his clutches many times as he perused it, not long afterward he ran into Yugo the Elitrope and his friends. Nox had many conflicts with thr group, unfortunately with them constantly foiling his plans every time setting him back more and more.**

**Eventually the fight came to one final showdown between Yugo and himself. The Xelor mage used all of the power he possessed, however Yugo persevered. In the end Nox activated the cube to accomplish his mission...But it failed. Over two centuries of collecting Wakfu from most of the world, and he was only able to rewind time for twenty minutes. It was then he learn the bitter truth, the Eliacube wasn't speaking to him to him, it was just his desperate broken mind telling him what he wanted to hear. **

**Nox lost hope and was ready for the angry mob that had gathered to end his retched life. However Yugo took mercy upon him, letting him go. Now he found himsefl in front of his family's grave, a shadow of his former self.**

**The time mage knew his time was up, he had used far too much energy, and had taken too much damage to go on, and now after two hundred years of cheating death with his power, it was all over, the time mage had at least a few days before the remained of his strength gave out, and ceased to be among the living, at first he thought that he would be reunited with his family, but he quickly dismissed it.**

**"If my family saw what I had become." He said with a chuckle. However it wasn't his normal insane chuckle, but a defeated and tired laugh.**

**"If you all could see me now, would you forgive me?, would you welcome me back, after everything that i've done, with the blood that stains my hands?." He said." The guilt of his actions weighing down heavily upon him.**

**'Will I leave anything good behind?' The former clock worker couldn't help but wonder, with an icy pit in his gut, he realized that nothing he did would erase his sins, everything associated with him would only bring up the memory of pain he had caused, the time sage sank to his knees in grief, tear pouring out from under his mask.**

**"Don't give up dad!" a distant voice echoed through out the grave yard startling Nox out of his grieving.**

**"Huh?, who's there?" The Xelor sage asked looking around frantically, suddenly there was a bright blue light illuminating the grave yard, blinding the sage slightly, once the light died down Nox gasped as he saw, the image of his family bathed in a blue beautiful light was there standing in front of him, they stood there smiling, his children having more of a innocent smile on their faces, while his wife had a more caring but sad smile on her face.**

**"Galanthe..Quarts,Aiguille,Pulsar." He whispered in disbelief.**

**"Yes Milien, It's us." Galanthe said softly.**

**"Everyone...Why-Why are you here?, after everything i've done." He asked. **

**"Stop Milien...I'm well aware of what you have done, and your reasons for doing so, and while i'm not happy with your actions, I still forgive you." The woman said.**

**"But...Why?" The Xelor mage asked not believe his wife's words.**

**"Because I understand...You were desperate man who was trying to provide for us, I know you were worried about us being in constant poverty, and trying to give us the best life, and in the end you've lost your way, but you must understand, despite us living with very little, we were happy, we still ate every day, we had a roof over our heads, we had clothing, and we had you, we couldn't ask for much more." Galanthe said.**

**Nox began to cry more as he listened to the words of his wife, the words that made him realize how much of a fool he had been, that made him realize that he already had happiness with his family.**

**"I've been such a fool...i had everything...only to throw it away, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He cried.**

**The spirit stepped forward and keeled to his level and touch the sages face soothingly raising his head forcing him to look at her.**

**"As I said...I forgive you, as do your children." She said, the mage looked at his children who smiled at him before he turn his attention back to Galanthe, Now you must to forgive yourself, you may have done many bad things, but it's never too late to redeem yourself, all you need to do is just find a way...like you always do." The woman walked back to the children and their spirits began to fade, "Once you do, we will all be waiting for you, on the other side." She finished. **

**"Yeah!, Hurry up dad!" The children shouted as their spirits disappeared.**

**Nox sat on his knees sad that his family had vanished as he wanted to spend time with them a bit more, however as he mulled over the words of his wife a new feeling of fierce determination filled his very soul.**

**"Yes...You are right...My love." He said as he got to his feet. "I refuse to just simply do nothing feeling sorry for myself, I must do something that I can look on with pride, to leave behind a legacy, if not here, then I must look else where.**

**The Xelor mage pulled a small amount of Wakfu from the earth hoping to extend his life just a bit longer, he summoned one of his spy drones to him. Over the years, Nox had created many insect like drone, both to collect Wakfu and keep an eye in all event going on in the world, a century ago he spread the robot out into not only the world of twelve, but to other worlds as well.**

**Being a Xelor Mage granted him access to the secrets of time and space, using that knowledge allowed him to spread his drones to others worlds in hopes that if this world lacked the Wakfu necessary to achieve his goal, he would have other worlds to turn to. Now however he was looking through all of the worlds, not for Wakfu,but for someone to pass on his knowledge too, so someone to carry his legacy, one not doused in bloodshed.**

**Countless worlds filtered through his vision, one after another he scoped through, however each one didn't have an abundance of energy needed to wield the power of a Xelor mage, the search went on for nearly a whole day until one finally caught his interest, it was no where in the world of twelve, this world seemed to a large oriental feel to it with other cultures thrown in to the mix, the mage had also noticed that the world have a much larger abundance of Wakfu.**

**"Amazing to think that I would held so much power." He said to himself looking through a village from what he heard from the spy drone, it was called Konoha, he had to admit, the village was by far one of the largest he'd ever seen in his long life, and quite beautiful.**

**" If only my family were alive, they would love a place like this." He said. The next moment he took notice of a small figure. "Camera zoom in" He commanded, the camera zoomed in on the figure giving the mage a much clearer view, the figure was a small boy who looked to be five to six years of age, sitting alone on a park swing with a forlorn look on his face. Te boy had spiky blond hair that seemed to go in all direction, crystal clear blue eyes, and three wisker like birthmarks on both cheeks.**

**There were three thins that made the boy stand out to Noximilian. The first is that he looked very similar to Yugo in a way, except the boys eye's held much sadness, where Yugo's held childish wonder and fierce determination. Second that the Wakfu that radiated off the boy was much larger than nox's own when it was at it's peak. The third was the look of absolute sadness and bitterness that no child should ever have on their face. It made Nox's long thought frozen heart ache at the sight, memories of his children plaguing his thoughts.**

**"Ah yes, this indeed has potential." Nox Said as he stared at the boy. Nox felt that the boy could truly be a force to reckoned with, if trained properly. Also he couldn't help by sympathize with the boy, because it looked like the boy had no one else.**

**Nox felt that with his guidance, he could mold the boy into an unstoppable force for good, steeling his resolve, he used some of his power to transport himself through the fabric of time and space until he found himself standing right in front of the boy, the child gave startled yelp as the strange looking man appeared out of thin air.**

****(Elemental Nations: Naruto's POV)****

**Naruto tried to relax his pounding heart as he looked up at the man who suddenly appeared before him, he was tall and was covered head to foot in old bandages that looked torn and dirty, on his face was a blank metal mask that had two blue glowing eye holes staring at him intently, around his waist seemed to be some torn pants or robe.**

**Honestly Naruto had no idea what was going on, it had been another fruitless day of trying to make friends at the park, but either the kids themselves or their parents would shoo him away, some would even go as far as to try in kill him on some nights, however that stopped as when the Anbu were assigned to protect him, and were allowed to kill anyone who'd dare attack the blond again, from then on the villagers just send glares and scathing comments to him which for some reason seemed to hurt more than the punches.**

**"Nobody wants you is a phrase no child should ever here, yet he hears this daily, if it wasn't for the few people that actually cared for him like the Old man Hokage, or the Ichiraku's, he might have went insane from the suffocation loneliness he suffered. The day was nearly over so he decided to sit on the swing****s for the rest of the evening, sadly watching the loving families pick up their children and departing from the area. Suddenly a large flash of blue light filled the area in front of him and a strange man appeared out of nowhere.**

**"Wha?" Naruto started to ask before the man moved his hand into an odd shape, similar to was the whiskered blond had seen the local ninja use, a pulse of energy suddenly spread out from the man's body enveloping the area around them. Naruto blinked as he felt the energy wash over him, feeling similar to static electricity, it was then he noticed something was off after the wave, Since it was nearing fall, leaves were already beginning to fall off the trees, However they now hung motionlessly in the air as if it was defying gravity.**

**Looking further, the blond noticed the same occurrence happening to everything else around him, he looked up in the sky to find the bird that were flying overhead just hovering, not moving, some of the children who were still in the area stood frozen in place, some still playing, or doing other random activities, the most disturbing part of all this was that there was complete and total silence, the blond was beginning to thing that he was beginning to loose his mind, or that everyone else was-**

**"I've momentarily stopped time so that we could talk" A voice from infront of him stated, causing Naruto to snap his attention back to the stranger infront of him. Those lamp like blue orbs still staring at him intently, suddenly the mans demeanor seemed to relax as he spoke, "Ah where are my manners?, My name is Nox, what is yours, little one?" The mage asked in a flippant tone and made a rather disturbing giggle.**

**Feeling extremely uncomfortable about the now named Nox, his first instinct was to run away, but he didn't, either that the blond felt that it would be utterly pointless as he could tell that man was much stronger than him, or that he could sense that the man was a lonely soul like himself and wished to help him or it could have been that the blond to desperate for attention, and any little conversation helps. Hesitantly Naruto introduces himself.**

**"M-My name I-Is Naruto Uzumaki."**

**Despite the blank mask, the boy could tell that Nox was smirking at him. "Well Naruto Uzumaki I've got a proposition for you.**

****Time Skip: 3 months later****

****Naruto's POV****

It's been 3 months since that fateful day that i was approached by Nox, The Xelor Mage had offered to train me to master the flows of time, It didn't take long for me agree, With in the time barrier I was taught about the world of twelve and it's form of power called Wakfu, and how similar but more powerful this woulds power source was compared to his, he taught the knowledge of Xelor Mages he had gained over the centuries, and lectured me on how time time space works, and then trained to harness the power of time, and also martial arts, all of this with in one year, while outside the barrier only a second had passed.

After he had trained me, he told me of his life.

**Flash Back: Normal POV**

Nox watched Naruto as he meditated, pulling on the inner power that would allow him to manipulate time, he had give the boy the task to fast forward time, all was quite until the voice of the blond broke the silence.

"Fast Forward." Naruto spoke calmly. The affects was immediate as everything within the time barrier began to move forward very quickly, all the men women and children that were out quickly left to their home and the sun had set and the sky turned dark, by the end of it, both Nox and Naruto were alone with no one around, the blond opened his eyes and exhaled calmly as he stopped the time flow freezing it once more.

Nox began to laugh, one that sounded extremely proud. "Excellent Naruto!, you've finally mastered time manipulation, however you have much more to go, but I have taught you all that I know, now it is up to you take the knowledge I've you and take it to new heights." The Xelor Mage explained smiling with pride under his mask, Naruto smiled as he stood up.

"Thank you Sensei" The blond said. The boy smile vanished as he sensed something off, through his training he had learned to tap into his Chakra which was quite potent for his age, but it also allowed him to manipulate time more easily, he also found that his senses had increased, Smell, Sight, hearing, even someones life force, the blond found it strange that he felt his masters life force slowly draining away, however there was something that has been on his mind ever since his training began.

"Master...There is something I've been wanting to ask for a while now." The blond asked.

"And what is that my student?" Nox asked already having a feeling what the boy was going to ask. Naruto sighed for a second.

"Why me" He asked. Nox was silent for a second before he chucked a little bit, but then sighed, this confused and sadden the blond a bit as he had never heard such defeat from such a strong man.

"You don't have to answer, forget i" Naruto started to say before the old mage interrupted.

"No..no...You deserve to know, but in order for you to understand, allow me to tell you a story." He said as he sat down on the ground next to his student.

"Long ago, I was a man who had a beautiful family, I worked hard in order to give my family the best of everything, to try and get them out of poverty and hardship, to give my wife and children a happy, safe and privileged life, despite the set backs, we had managed to always get the family food and shelter, but I just couldn't accept that, I felt that I had to give them the best, but we were happy at the time...Until..." Nox took a deep breath before he continued.

"One day the I found a certain legendary artifact, it was called the Eliacube, an item that held legendary amount of Wakfu and was said to do many things that would be impossible, from reversing time to shifting reality, I had finally found a breakthrough, a way to finally get them money to keep my family fed clothed and housed for many years, I became obsessed with unlocking it's power, however my obsession caused him to spend less and less time with the family, which multiple times they begged me throw away the Eliacube, only for their words to be ignored, I truly believed that i was doing this for them, I continued his research slowly losing my sanity, finally they had enough and decided to leave me and life with my mother in law and her family, it was at that moment that I had realized my folly, I want out to search for them, only to find them dead from a massive flood that hid the road they were traveling on.

"Master..." Naruto said with sympathy."Nox continued

"The death of my family had sent me over the edge, my sanity had snapped and suddenly I started to hear voices with in my mind, saying that if I fueled the Eliacube with enough Wakfu, I could reverse time and get my family back, it was that day that Nox was born, with the power I had gained, I went around the world collecting Wakfu from the world, even from people which resulted in their death, overtime I learn to create many constructs through the uses of Wakfu and some Alchemy, I've even learn to extend my life force, over the centuries I've done many deplorable things, all for the sake of bringing my family back, however there was one child who held amazing power and his group of friends who foiled my plans in the end, I almost succeed, however the Eliacube only reversed time twenty seconds in the past, it was then that I realized the the voices in my head was just my broken mind telling me what I wanted to here...Defeated I accepted my fate and was ready die by the hand of the angry villagers, however the child Yugo spared my life, from there I visited the graves of my family, the guilt of my actions weighing heavily on me, until the spirits of my family gave me the resolve to atone for my actions with the time I have left." Nox finished.

"Time you have left?, don't tell me you're?" Naruto said. Nox nodded.

"Yes, even if a Xelor mage can live longer due to their control over time, they can't cheat death forever, the same goes for me, which is the reason why I've come to you, when I first laid eyes on you, I was immediately reminded of not only my children, but of the brave Eliatrope who defeated me, I sensed the power you held and saw you a the perfect successor to my power and teachings, in hopes that you can do great things in you're world." The sage explained as he reached up and took off his mask showing his aged and tired face to the blond who gasped and began to shed tears of sadness.

Naruto frowned he didn't want the mage to die, he was one of the only people besides the hokage and Ichiraku that was actually nice to him, but he was more mature than anyone realized, and fully understood that death comes for all it was just a matter of when.

Nox continued. "I understand if you're angry with me, I deserve it for the sins I have committed.

The blond nodded negatively. "But I'm not, someone close once told me that pain can cause anyone to lose their way, that the loss of a love one could lead them astray, especially when they have no one there to comfort them or pick up the pieces, despite the actions that they do, one must find it in their hearts to forgive them." He explained.

Nox's eye's widened at the boy wise words, sure he took notice of the boys maturity when he first began to teach him, but the words he spoke hit hard, and feelings of his burden seemed so much lighter.

"This person must be truly wide, and for you to understand it at such a young age, now I know I've chosen a great successor." The Mage stated.

"He Is...it's how I can deal with the villagers, for as long as I could remember, I've been isolated and hated and abused by the villagers, for something out of my control, for what reason, I do not know, but I do know that something happened when I was born and I was promised that I will know the truth eventually, but after I show that I can learn the truth with out resorting to anger.

Nox suddenly began to feel weak and began to cough violently, Naruto's eye's widened.

"Sensei...!" The blond said concerned as he hurried to the sage and began to help him as best as he could, the man sat on the ground to tired to stand on his own.

"It seems that my time is finally up." Nox said with a raspy voice. Naruto saddened began to shed tears for the mage as he knew that he was dying.

"Worry not Naruto, I was on borrowed time anyway, I knew this would happen eventually, the time I spent with you reminded me what it was like to be a father again, you filled the void that had been in my soul for so long, now even though I'm at the end of my life, I feel alive again, now I know I can truly die happy." Nox said smiling from underneath his mask, Naruto smiled as tears fell down his face as he spoke.

"Thank you master, I owe you so much, you have done more for me than anyone I know, you saved me from the loneliness that I have suffered, made me feel like I was worth something, I'll never forget your kindness." The blond said.

Nox smiled as he body felt weaker by the second. "I'm glad to hear that, never forget that I will be watching over you." He said with his final breath as the light from the eyes of the mask goes out, and the sages body turns to dust leaving behind the mask.

Naruto sobbed as he mourned the loss of his master alone once again, after a while the blond regained himself and picked up the mask as he stood up.

"Thank you Sensei, I will make sure that I will do what I can to protect those I love with this power, I swear it." He said with a determined look on his face, as he deactivated the time sphere around the park and slowly walked home, exhausted from everything that had happened, the blond simply went to sleep leaving the planning for the next day.

**Flash Back End:**

(Normal POV)

Naruto quickly went to work after Nox had passed on, the first thing that he worked on was his living arrangements, due to the villages and the councils hatred of him, this led to terrible living conditions, the blond took to living with in the forest of death, he had come across a cave in the forest when he was chase there by the villagers a years before Nox showed up, it became a second home to him, during his time there, the boy learned to hunt naturally and learned to avoid the forest most deadliest creatures, now with his knowledge, he could make a more comfortable living space, he just needed to resources, which would require him to come clean and tell the Hokage of his knowledge and newly acquired power, but he was expecting something in return for it, the exchange that he be told of his parents and the reason why the villagers hated him so much, the discussion with Sandaime went pretty much as he expected, he basically had to demonstrate his power in order for the old man to believe him, Hiruzen though reluctant, relented and finally told the blond of the kyuubi.

****Flash Back:****

Naruto entered the Sandaime's office wondering what he was needed for, from the sound of it, it was quite serious.

''Hey old man, you wanted to see me?'' Naruto asked. Sarutobi smiled a little.

''Why yes i did'' He answered. His face suddenly turned serious. ''There is something you must know, something i was hoping to tell you at a much later time, however it seems that you are mature enough to handle the truth. Naruto was little surprised by the Hokage's sad tone. Sarutobi continued.

''I'm pretty sure you know of how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi No Kitsune around 7 years ago.'' He said.

''Yeah I've heard about it, but...i always got a strange feeling that it wasn't all true, the one thing learned is that the Kyuubi is a huge mass of Chakra with a mind of it's own, it wouldn't be too far from the truth if someone were to call it a sentient being, and when i read that i learned that it's impossible to kill the Kyuubi.'' Naruto answered.

Sarutobi was incredibly surprised by the blonds knowledge, most wouldn't know if this kind of information, even most Shinobi wouldn't know that any Bijuu couldn't be killed, the old man couldn't help but smile. 'looks like he got your intelligence Minato.' He thought.

''Yes, you would be correct in your assumption, the Kyuubi was not killed that night that so many people believe, it was sealed...Sealed inside of you.'' Hiruzen said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he head these words. ''Sealed inside me?'' He whispered. Hiruzen nodded.

''Yes, the fourth knew that no other means of sealing could contain the Kyuubi, so he had to make what we call a Jinchuuriki, or power of a human sacrifice… The night you were born the fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of you to save the village.'' He explained.

Naruto could only sit in silence as he thought over what the old man just explained to him, he was starting to see why everyone had glared at him with hatred in their eye, why some were brave enough to attack him, i was all starting to make sense.

Naruto grew silent for a moment before he spoke. "Why me?'' Naruto asked in a low tone, but didn't hide the anger in his voice. Sarutobi was saddened, he could tell that the boy went through a lot due to the villagers, he couldn't help but feel that he had failed the blond, he could only hope that he could make things right.

''It's because he no one else to hold that power, my boy you are more special than you or anyone else thinks you are, that's why he chose you, he chose you to be the hero of this village.'' Hiruzen answered.

The blonds mood didn't seem to get better, however he was still shaken by this revelation, but he also felt some relief as he finally knew the reason why the people hated him so intensely, however knowing that that most people hating him for something beyond his control still hurt.

''Huh, so that's why everyone glares at me the way they do, they think I'm the Kyuubi.'' He spoke sadly. Hiruzen sighed.

''As much as i hate to say it, you are right, the people think you're the Kyuubi reincarnated...as much as i tried to tell them otherwise, the loss of their loved ones proved too much for them to see reason, it may not look it, but the Kyuubi attack has broken them greatly, some ended their own lives because they couldn't be without the ones that they loved.'' He explained sadly.

Naruto exhaled. "Such idiots he said. Hiruzen frowned as he heard that. "They may have lost their loved ones, it doesn't excuse them for their actions, they are grown people taking their anger out on me simply because they came to the conclusion that I became the kyuubi, I know that you want me to find it in my heart to forgive them, but I feel that's beyond what I can do right now. Hiruzen's frown deepened.

"Don't give me that look, theres a fine line between ignorance and stupidity, I won't blame the children because they are simply following their parents not knowing any better, but the adults, I simply can't just forgive or forget what they've done to me."

The third hokage sighed fully well knowing that the blond was right, he didn't want to blame the villagers due to so many people they had lost, but even he knew that it was a bad excuse to justify their actions.

'Minato, Kushina, if only you could see how far this village has fallen' He Thought

"I expected as such so I'll spare you the lecture, even I can't over look everything they are doing, however I must tell you that I can do very little against this, I maybe hokage but I no longer have as much power as I used to, the council had pulled a lot of power from me in between the fourths death and my reinstatement as Hokage, to make matters worse they have the support of the fire Daimyo so if I try to take it back my power my position as hokage would be usurped and that would make you more venerable to those who would want you dead, or worse used as a weapon."

"So you're hands are tied.?" Naruto asked not happy with the situation.

"Yes." Hiruzen answered tiredly. "However there is a way to end this once and for all.

"And that would be?" The boy asked.

"You said that the man who trained you is named Nox, if he trained you to continued his legacy, then take up the name as well, use you power to protect Konoha from the shadows, helping the village will assert your foothold with in the village as I will vouch for you, no one will know your true identity." Hiruzen explained.

The blond nodded understanding the old man strategy, he was beginning to see why people call him the professor. The old man continued.

"The second part will require this." He said as he stood up from his chair and walked toward the portrait of the fourth Hokage, he pushed the picture off to the side and pushed a small part of the wall causing push in showing that it was a hidden button, the next moment the larger part of the wall started to move to the side revealing a large scroll inside and and two letters.

"It's time I kept my second promise to you" The third said as he motioned for the blond to come forth. In this vault holds you inheritance from both of your parents, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the red death of Konoha, and your father was Minato Namikaze: the Yellow Flash and fourth Hokage of Konoha." Hiruzen finished.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha-what?, Why wasn't I told of this?!" He asked getting angry.

"Your father did not want you to know until you were strong enough to face the enemies you would eventually face, the ones your father and mother had faced during the third war aren't exactly the type to let grudges go, especially the Rock village, they'll start another war just to get to you, the fourth couldn't take that risk.

The blond calmed down as he listened to the old man explanation, he still didn't like it, but he understood the dangers of his true lineage and despite his anger towards the villagers, he couldn't let those he cared for get caught in a possible war.

"I understand." He said. Sarutobi nodded with a small smile as he continued.

"Right now, you will have to keep everything a secret until you graduate the academy and then participate in the Chunin exams, once you reach Chunin you can reveal everything to the public and also gain a seat within the council, once you do so, they won't be able to do anything to you any longer." He explained.

Naruto smiled liking the plan, he may have to wait a few years, but it would be well worth it in the end.

"Thank you old man, for everything, you have no idea how much this means to me." He said with a smile, the Hokage smiled.

"You're welcome Naruto." He said as he called for two of his Anbu to appear, one with a dog mask and the other with a weasel mask, the blond smiled as he knew it was Kakashi and Itachi, who two who protected him and were now teaching him. "Inu and Weasel will escort you to the Namikaze estate, you may have to do a lot of cleaning, but I'm sure Weasel and Dog will help, they know the place well.

Naruto smiled and nodded and began to walk toward the door as he needed Inu and Weasel to show him to his new estate, but before he opened the door he turned back around.

"Oh, one more thing, I would like to order some Chakra Metal, If I'm going to defend this village, I'll need a base of operations, the only reason why I'm defending this place is because of my loyalty to you and to the few I care for, and in order to keep my power hidden, I would like to work as Nox in the shadows.

Hiruzen thought for a moment, he had already assigned two of his best Anbu to train the blond, this could be a possible asset to the village, it would be better protection against Danzo and the council, it's a better ace in the whole than relying on the Kyuubi's power which would be a huge gamble anyway.

"Very well, I'll put in an order immediately, it's should take a few months for it to get here." The Hokage said.

Naruto smiled as he would finally be able to construct his base of operations, thankfully the construction would be easy since he knowledge of advanced technology he had learned from Nox, He could make construction and surveillance drone robots from them, he also though of making the tower a spy network and along with his new estate, from what he learned from Hiruzen, there was deep corruption going on within the village, and something needed to be done about it, he would approach the old man with the idea when ever he finished making everything

''Thank you old man, for everything.'' He said as he opened the door to the office ans walked out.

Kakashi and Itachi sighed slightly as the blond left, "Well he took it better than I thought he would." Inu said

''I agree, Naruto is much more mature and knowledgeable than we had first thought.'' Itachi said.

Sarutobi chuckled. ''Agreed, this village may just have another legend in the making, one that surpasses all before him.'' He said with pride, before he turned serious. "I want you two to train him and bring him up to the level he needs to be, the power he hold will give him a head start, but I want him to be able to defend himself against his parent enemies,

****Flashback End:****

Itachi and Kakashi showed Naruto to the estate which was protected by a seal, which was easily solved by applying a little blood to it to lift the barrier, the two Anbu began to tell the blond of his parent achievements as seal masters that made them feared far and wide, they hoped the boy had the same aptitude for dealing as well which to their joy he did once they started training him, one day from studying seals and he had already had ideas of enhancing the affects of seal that were already made and also new seals that basically made the current ones obsolete, (I.'m still coming up with some ideas for Naruto's seals that mixes in with his time powers?)

Another thing that Naruto had started the making base of operations and his drones once the Chakra metal had finally arrived, the boy immediately went to work and built his drones, first were the building drones that he had powered with his own Chakra, this allowed him to build a base of operations with in he basement of his family mansion, the second location the boy had to approach Sarutobi with his proposition, which the old man accepted with out a second though as the idea of getting rid of the corruption that plagued the village was too goo to pass up, so the second location was a hidden room with in the tower inside the Forest of Death, during it's construction, Naruto crated his first small unit of Surveillance drones and showed it to Hiruzen, this made the man ecstatic as he could have more security within the village and could possibly decrease the Mortality Rates of the villages Shinobi while out on missions, especially the Genin, The village would get back to it's former glory and possibly become even better than what it had been, all with the help of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Sarutobi was going to make sure that no one impedes the boys path..

.

****Current Time:Six Months Later****

Naruto stood right outside of the Ninja Academy as this was finally his first day of his attendance, after six months of training under Inu and Weasel, the boys skill easily matched the level of an high level Genin, He could fight a Chunin if he applies his time powers, He had also taken up Kenjutsu as he also saw the memory of Nox's sword and found it perfect, he used what was left of the Chakra metal, drew a schematic of what the sword looked like and placed an order for the villages weapon smith to craft the blade, with some differences, the blade , itself was thicker and extremely sharp on both sides, the tip of the sword were spread out more like a trident, parts of the sword still had a gear like hand guard. (Think of Cao Cao's conquerors blade from dw8, but more longer like Nox's blade and it has a few gear like shapes along the guard of the sword. There will be a emblem on the front guard of the sword a mix between the Uzumaki Swirl and a clock, I'm still thinking of the design.

The Kenjutsu style he used was more of a Jian sword style that utilizes swift movement and strikes to defeat their opponents, it wasn't widely used by the village Shinobi but by a select few, who managed master the style in the past, however they have passed away long ago making Naruto the only user of the style, the boy found the style very challenging to master, but it only made him train harder and make it his own.

As for the hand to hand combat, aside from the he learned from Nox, he found a scroll of an ancient style of Wing Chun he got from a merchant that visited the village a few months back, the style focus on strong and fast hand movement, grappling and strong kick that's mainly aimed at the ribs or lower, it was used to break down their opponents quickly and effectively, The third Hokage was quite surprised that the boy had managed to get a hold of a long lost art, and was glad that the his surrogate grandson had found something legenday to add to his training.

As the blond walked toward the entrance, he could see the glares of the villagers as they pass him by, some of them whispered and gossiped to each of other.

"Just what in the hell is that monster doing here? One asked in a hushed tone.

"I heard that the Sandaime is allowing him to attend the academy. Another one answered. Which just made one of the male villagers scoff.

"What the hell is Lord Third thinking?, He could kill us all, lets just hope the demon fails." He said with silent venom to his voice.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes as walked forward choosing to ignore them, now that he knew the truth, the words and stares of the villagers no longer affected him, he knew who cared for him and who didn't that those few was all he needed, but he hoped that he would make a few friend his own age in the academy.

It took him a few minutes to find the classroom, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice of an older male sounded on the other side, the blonde opened the door an entered, almost immediately the instructor wanted to kick him out, but his earlier discussion or warning from the Sandaime stopped him from doing so, he faked a smile and spoke.

"Ahh you must be the new student, please introduce yourself then find a seat." He said.

Naruto instantly felt the animosity from the instructor and knew that his first year wasn't going to be very enjoyable.

'Humph, just like the others, looks like I'm going to have to tell the old man about this, this will be some of the first in the villages clean up.' He thought, knowing the this wasn't going to have to be taken care of quickly.

The boy turned to the class and smiled. "Hello My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can get along." He said.. The reaction from the students were pretty mixed, some looked at him with interest, others simply didn't care, one student who was sleeping opened his eyes and looked at the blond before he mumbled troublesome and went back to sleep, he teacher spoke up again.

"Alright now, please be seated behind Hinata please, Hinata raise your hand." He instructed.

"A girl with black hair and white eyes raised her hand, Naruto noticed as walked towards the desk, once he was seated he sighed.

'Well this is going to be a boring six years.' He thought as he closed his eyes, and decided to take a nap to pass the day.

And done, Man this took a long time for many reasons, what with all the writers block, lack of motivation, and work, I finally managed to push my was trough this, I do Apologize for the long break, but life can be a real bitch sometimes, and a lack of motivation can be more so, but I feel like I got through it all, and I finally got my brain going again for more stories.

Now there are going to be something in the story that some may not like, if your one of those people, do not read okay, don't come complaining about it when I've just given a warning, and many more warnings will be given on more chapters before the chapters.

There will be a more friendly and good Sasuke and Uchiha in this story, some of you may not like it, but I think the Uchiha hate train has gone on long enough and outlived it life, besides I like Sasuke on Baruto, he may not be best Father material but he tries.

Naruto may seem a bit over powered, but he hasn't truly mastered time yet, and he will had a time limit to where he will become exhausted if he uses it too much, but he will give the more skilled villains a bit of trouble, he won't win, but we won't exactly get his shit pushed in too badly.

Hinata's will stutter less, this is because It's too much to do stuttering sentences, she will a bit, but it will be in normal sentences so you'll have to use your imagination for that, also she will be a bit more risk taking than canon if she see's the moment, also her father will still be a bag of dicks, her cousin will be sort of at first but will wisen up after the match in the Chunin Exam, the Hyuuga elders will be pretty evil in this as well.

Well I think that's it, again I'm sorry that I took so long to do this, but I'm back and ready to get back in the game, I'm still recover old stories and redoing them, I have to thank my friend Fatal_Fame for keeping me going with story ideas, and collabs, please check out his stories, their great.

Anyway that's all for now, until next time Folks!

This is Ninja Fox Sighing Off!


End file.
